Mugiwara no Tsuna
by PerezLycan
Summary: Tsuna sets off in his adventure to become the Pirate King. First he must gather his crew before he can head to the grandline and meet Luffy again. Tsuna has no idea what he's doing but neither did Luffy when he started his adventure right? His first crewmates. A half-fishman who wields 4 swords, dreaming to be the best, and a navigator hiding her trueself with illusions.
1. Chapter 1

**_1_**

 _ **Romance Dawn**_

The tavern in Foosha village was full of cheer and chatter, jollying along to a pirate tune. An afro skeleton played bink's sake on a piano. He was the Man, the Mith, the Legend.(Quite literally, as his body had already decayed, skull joke!) Soul-King.

"Are you alright Tsuna?" Makino bandaged a cut under his eye. "How did you hurt yourself?" The never aging maiden asked the town kid.

"I-I was trying to help, by cutting onions. They made m-me cry... and I-I." Almost bawling.

"And you accidentally hurt yourself with the knife?" She had a warm smile of healing. He nodded, rubbing his nose.

"Baka!" Laughing at the no good kid. He slapped his knee and the bar.

"You're one to talk!" The navigator of his crew yelled.

"It's not funny!" Tsuna, usually a coward, had no fear yelling at the pirate. He was like family. That made Strawhat Luffy smile. It reminded him of how Shanks treated him.

His second mate pulled his bottle away from his lips. "Oi, Luffy didn't you stab yourself in the same spot, except on purpose?"

"See, you're the baka!" Tsuna yelled at the Pirate King.

Luffy's crew and Makino shared a giggle at his expense. "Oi Zoro!" He then yelled at the little kid in the stool next to him. "At least I did it on purpose." He pulled down on his scarred cheekbone, exposing his eyeball.

'That's worse...' Everyone in the bar sweatdropped at him. This dense idiot was the pirate king.

Tsuna and Luffy got into a scruffle, arguing over who was the idiot. It grew into a facing pulling fight. They both had shark teeth, stretching ears, and noses. "It's not fair, you're rubber!"

Luffy stuck out his tounge in victory. "Bleh, It's cause you're weak."

"I'm not weak. My fist is a strong as a pistol." He huffed out his chest, standing on the stool. "And one day I'll become an even greater pirate than you!"

Luffy and the crew all rose their eyes at his declaration. He was so wimpy, full of life, fun and nice, but wimpy. He couldn't be a pirate, he couldn't swim. He was worse than luffy. LUFFY.

"I see, I see." Luffy let out in a chuckle. "Here, have some of your juice." Sliding the cup to Tsuna. Makino giggled, knowing Luffy's next move.

"Oh, thanks." Tsuna held it with both hands, taking a sip.

"I never heard of a pirate drinking juice!" He teased, laughing with the rest of his crew.

"You tricked me!" Tsuna cried with shark eyes.

"Sorry, sorry." Luffy wiped a tear.

"LUFFY!" Usopp bursted throw the double doors. He huffed before telling the whole crew. "It's a buster call!"

Nico Robin in particular grew wide eyes.

Luffy gasped turning on the stool. Tsuna was quiet and nervous. Luffy is never serious.

"Is it...-" Luffy already knew placing it on his strawhat, shadowing his eye, cracking his knuckles.

"C-Coby!" Usopp finally caught his breath. "It's Vice-Admiral Coby!"

Zoro only waited for his captain's order.

"Makino, I think Dadan is still in up in the mountains right? Take Tsuna."

"Y-Yes." Completely agreeing. She took Tsuna by the hand. He was confused the whole time until Luffy showed him that signature smile as Makino snuck them out the back.

The blazing flames. Hours of fire. Makino and Tsuna were given shelter, among other folk. The mayor was still alive and kicking. Dadan swore if she saw Luffy's verve card even burn just a little she would charge down the hill for him. She was relieved. Throughout the ordeal night, the card never let out an ember. Tsuna couldn't sleep, he was shaking in Makino's arms. It was all so loud. He remembers a certain ringing in his ears. It died out shorty after the explosions.

Ash and ruble. All that laid waste in his home village. Tsuna and Makino stood on the very spot her tavern and his home were. "Wh-What's a buster call..." Tsunayoshi's eyes were hiding under his brown bangs. "Wh-Why did it do this, Makino?"

"Oh Tsuna..." She hugged.

"Where's Luffy?"

The dangling of shackles clanged against his ears. It was distant. Tsuna gazed towards the sea. The warships were still here.

He broke from Makino's hug. He ran down the main destroyed path. He had to catch up to them.

"It's been a while Coby! We both followed are dreams! Shishishi!"

"I'm still not an admiral, but I wish things didn't have to end this way."

"It's fine. It was a great adventure. I don't thing it's over anyways." Luffy joked along to the death coming for him.

"Luffy!" A huffing, crying, Tsuna caught up to the two.

"Tsuna." With surprised eyes. He glanced at Coby. "Coby, can I atleast?" Shrugging his shoulders in ask

He sighed and agreed. "Only because we are friends, Luffy." Coby ignored protocol, leaving the two for a moment.

"What's wrong? Pirates don't cry." Luffy was smiling down at a tearful Tsuna. He glanced up at him sniffling. Luffy's strawhat was blocking out the rising sun.

"I'm not crying. I told you. I'm gonna be the next Pirate King." He rubbed his arm across his eyes, so Luffy wouldn't see him as a coward. He wanted to be brave like him.

"A king, huh." Luffy kneeled down to him. Although his wrist were shackled, he rose his hands to his head. "If that's your dream, I look forward to seeing it." Tsuna was staring eye level with Luffy, his calm smile told Tsuna something important, he didn't know what but he knew it was important. He was removing his strawhat. "After you gathered a great crew, and eventually when you meet me there." He teasingly shoved it on Tsuna's brown bushy hair. "Give this back. It's my treasure, so take care of it, ok, Tsuna." Luffy's signature toothy grin was the first sight he saw raising the brim of the strawhat. "It's a promise."

Tsuna was awed at Luffy and his unwavering optimism. "It's a promise. Y-You have to keep it too!"

Luffy nodded. "A promise between pirates."

That smile never left Luffy as he watched Tsuna standing on the docks. "I wonder if this is how Shanks felt?"

Tsuna hugged the everlasting strawhat as Luffy left with the Marines. He stared at the ocean hours after the waves washed them away from sight.

* * *

10 years later

It was a seventeen year old Sawada D. Tsunayoshi, ready to set sail. He wore the strawhat that was passed down to him. He copied the sandal gimmick also. He had a red ruffled cardigan, with three of the four buttons done, leaving the bottom of his abdomen exposed. He rolled bottom of his black pants to his knees and the orange sash around his waist flapped with adventure.

He was done with Reborn's training. He still couldn't activate hyper dying will on his own, but if he was ever going to become a pirate, now was the time. "Yosh!"

He pushed his dingy to the sea and hopped on as it began to sail on the water. He held onto the hat on his landing on his first ship. "Here I come Luffy!"

Bullets grazed the water around him. "Hiiee!" He covered his head and strawhat. "Re-Reborn!" Tsuna yelled. He was shooting at him with a rifle from the cliffside.

"You can't abandon your training Dame-Tsuna."

"I'm gonna become a pirate!"

Reborn was actaully proud of his decision. 'His indecisive nature is shedding a bit. I think it's best he follows his dream Iemitsu.'

"I'll see you again Tsuna, in the grandline." Reborn stared off at the horizon his no good student began to chase for.

He held back a smile. After shooting at him, Sawada D. Tsunayoshi still waved his arms over his head. Saying goodbye with a big grin at Reborn. "Thanks for everything!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_2_**

 ** _The_** _ **start of a new adventure and the fated encounter**._

Blink. "Eh, I have no idea how to navigate!" Tsuna realized. The island had already vanished over the horizon, leaving Tsuna stranded. He ruffled his hair, causing the strawhat to fall behind his neck. He only had the option to hopelessly drift, along with slumber.

He couldn't do anything about his current situation anyways. "Might as well nap for a bit." He placed his hat over his face, laying down, against the mini mast, as the dingy sailed.

He closed his eyes, letting the warmth of the sun blanket him to sleep.

* * *

Wash, swash, crash! He jerked awake. The front of his dingy broke off. "N-Nani?!" It was an abandoned pirate ship. Tsuna stumbled around the sinking dingy. He lept with fear on to the side of the ship, clinging to it. He sighed in relief. He climbed up it and vaulted over the railing. "Man that was close." He glanced around the area. "Nobody's home."

Until he heard a Cannonball. It whistled and crashed into the side of the ship rocking it. "Hiiee!" He held onto his strawhat. "Got to find cover!" He slipped to his knees before running back to his feet, skidding on his sandals. Another cannonball destroyed the front of the ship. He scampered to a door, but tripped over a thump. "Ara?" He fixed his hat, staring back over his shoulder. He grew orbs. "Eeeeh!"

A lifeless body. "HIIEE!"

Tsuna dived for the door crashing through it in panick. The last glimpse was a marine cruise ship heading here. "I should hide, before they ask what I'm doing on a pirate ship, with a murdered crew."

And suddenly there it was. His eyes drawn to the glamour of it. He was in the supply room and there it gloriously was. A barrel. A magnificent barrel.

* * *

Enma Kozato sighed as he walked in. "So much for being a full fledged marine. I'm just a chore boy with no chance of promotion." He was a timid kid who dreamed of being a heroic marine admiral. He had no chance of training or proving his worth, stationed on a luxury cruise around the east blue. "Lieutenant Mochida sure does know how to avoid conflict while looking good." One of the reasons they were invading this abandoned ship. No enemies, meant a clean victory. Enma sighed again. What kind of victory could that be called.

They were just ransacking this empty vessel for supplies. "Ah, I think this barrel of wine well satisfy the crew's thirst." Alot of the crew were treated like Enma. A good stash of liquor was sure to boost morale. "Sure is heavy, though." As he rolled it out of the supply.

"Hey Enma, you found some thing good." Another trash treated crew member noticed. He nodded at him. "Let's go hide it before Mochida finds out."

"Y-Yeah. Let's split it with everyone." Enma agreed.

"So, I heard. It was the aqua assassin, Yamamoto, Takeshi, who killed everyone on board."

Enma gasped. "Seriously? Doesn't that mean we should be on alert!"

Tsuna peeked around the door way as they took the cargo to the marine ship. "It was good that I didn't hide in the barrel, what kind of idiot would even do that." He rubbed his hat, confused. "But what do I do?" He shrugged. He couldn't stay here, and his dingy was wrecked right at the start of his adventure. He only had one option.

Sneak on board.

* * *

It was pretty easy. He just had to fly in through one of the many windows in the massive ship. A woman ran out of her room as he stuck his leg through and broke the window. "Yosh!" Flinging himself inside.

"Sorry for the intrusion!" Tsuna apologized at the girl running away for her life, leaving the door open. "Was it something I said?" He tilted his dense head. The denden mushi began to ring. Tsuna automatically answered. "Hello?"

"Kyoko? Nani, who is this?"

Tsuna scratch his forehead. "Kyoko, um, I think you just missed her. Oh, this Tsuna by the way. Nice to meet ya."

"A stowaway on my ship! What have you done with Kyoko?! Is she your hostage?!"

"Eeh! I told you I-"

"I heard the noise coming from here!" A march of boots.

Tsuna sweatdropped to the agro he built.

They busted in the room, to the sight of a speaker dangling next to the denden mushi. "Oi, are you there? Don't dare ignore me!"

One of the Marines picked it up and answered. "Sir, he doesn't seem to be here."

Mochida recognized the voice of one of his men. "He has to be! Search everywhere." He ordered hanging up. He left the captian quarters to look for the interloper. Enma, who was sweeping the room, over heard the conversation. 'It's a great opportunity if I catch him!'

Enma went to go search as well.

Tsuna had climbed out of the first window and into the next one up. "This ship sure is huge." He hopped in like it was nothing. He was in a hallway. "I only really need a ship to set sail." Said the one who doesn't know how to navigate. He took the obvious route, straight ahead. He opened the double doors. He whistled at the dinning hall infront of him. So much food! He was starving. He walked, out of class with the rest, and sat at the end of the middle table. The longest and fanciest one in the room. He drooled and chowed down. "Delicious!" He praised as the upperclass stared at his rude manners.

A girl shrieked seeing him again. She pointed her finger in blame. "That's him! The pirate!" She cried in fear.

Tsuna was mid-bite. He noticed her outburst. And chewed. Then again... "Oi. She's talking about me!" It dawned on him. He abruptly ran off with piece of steak.

"Freeze!" The Marines busted through the door Tsuna just came through. He high tailed it the other way, munching on his food. "Hm, ha, you!" Tsuna ran up to the girl who was terrified of him eariler.

"He's got a hostage!"

"Ara?! No!" He yelled at them. He then turned back to her. "Do you know where they store the lifeboats? I kinda need one."

She was shaking not able to mutter.

"Ready, aim..."

Tsuna paled with fear. "W-Wait a minute!" He waved his arms to them with a plead.

"Fire!"

Hiiee!" Tsuna grabbed her waist and busted out the window. He dived under the bullets, hanging onto the window frame. He pouted and she screamed.

Her purse and one of her heels fell to the endless sea, swallowed. "Don't let go!"

And he did...

She cried as he flung her with a swinging momentum. She shielded her eyes. Fear as she plummeted.

The distinct audible vibration of his gloves ignited.

He zoomed under and caught her. He flew straight to the deck. She opened her eyes after his tiptoe landing. "Sorry. I needed to free my hands for a moment. Are you alright?" And his voice was a deep suave.

As cliche as could be for the damsel. She stared into his deep eyes and he stared back. It was love at first sight(for her). She blushed, now hiding her face for a new reason. "Thank you, um?" She peeked around her guarding hands.

"Sawada D. Tsunayoshi." The flame on his forehead evaporated and his no good nature came out again. He put on his strawhat with a big grin. "And I'm gonna be the Pirate King!"

Enma ran across the deck, he glanced with wide eyes hearing Tsuna's claim. "He was to be the one who snuck aboard." He charged straight at Tsuna. "Hey you!" And tripped, sliding on the wood polished deck.

"Come on, show me where the boats are." Tsuna grabbed her hand. She blushed harder, lost in her fairy tale dream, skipping away with her knight in shining armor.

Enma hopped up following them. 'I'm going to catch him, for sure! Marines keep the peace!'

"Oi, why is he chasing us?" Tsuna had glanced back, running up the deck and braking right, Kyoko skidded behind him.

She then remembered exactly that. She hadn't introduced herself to Tsuna. "My name, It's Sasagawa Kyoko!"

Tsuna laughed, causing her daydream blush to grow. "It's nice to meet'cha!"

Enma lunged at them. 'I actually caught him!' His eyes widened at who they were about to tumble into. Lieutenant Mochida, he was causally sipping coffee, lazily letting his crew do the work.

They all collided. They crashed off the higher level to the main mast. Tsuna had swirly eyes. Kyoko has so honorably protected by him.

Mochida rubbed his head, dazzled. He crawled up to his knees. The first sight in the marine's eyes was the strawhat teen under his Kyoko. It infuriated him.

Enma groaned with a groggy sit up. He peeled off the letter that was on his face. It must of fell out of someone's pocket. He analyzed it. It was about Lieutenant Mochida, and an underhanded transaction with the pirate Lancia! Enma gripped the paper. It was a letter from the pirate demanding more tribute, or he would refocus his fleet to them. 'What?! He's keeping something like this from his crew and headquarters!'

Mochida was already on his feet, charging after Tsuna. "I am Lieutenant Mochida, protege of the former marine Full-body!" It was a proud battle cry... but we know how pathetic Full-body was. We know...

"Watch out!" Tsuna shoved Kyoko out of the way. He took a right, brass knuckle, hook to the jaw.

"So it's a fight you want." Tsuna straightened up. He wiped away some spit from his lips. He cracked his knuckles single handedly.

Kyoko and Enma gulped at the intense stare under his tilted strawhat. It tipped back as a dying will flame emerged on his forehead. Gloves burned out of his Vongola gear and out came the standard X-gloves.

Mochida cocked his head to the side. "Steel gloves against my brass knuckles, is that it."

Tsuna had his calm expression, not answering his question. The rest of the Marines and a few ship passengers surrounded Tsuna, Kyoko, Enma and Mochida.

Enma was livid. 'They have no idea about the Lieutenant and his deal with pirates!'

Full-bod-, I mean, Mochida tried to go for a cheap shot.

"That won't work." He easily stepped to the side. "Cause of my intuition!" Tsuna did a blackflip. He ended it by landing one sandal on Mochida's attacking fist, pushing it down. He slammed his other knee into his cheek.

Mochida was launched to the wooden railing and crashed through it into the ocean.

Tsuna's dying will flame turned off from his sweat drop. "I'm kind of disappointed. What did he say? Fool-face's appreciate?" He pounded his fist on his palm thinking he understood. "I see, I see! He lived up to the name!" With an innocent laugh.

"Halt!" The next in line, ordered Tsuna.

"Nani? He hit me first!"

'I need to speak up! Because of him, that corrupt marine won't be getting us in danger. We can report the threat to Hq.' Enma was about to defend the pirate.

Until Kyoko did. She was infront of Tsuna with her arms out, in a defensive pose.

The Marines hesitated, but weren't convinced. 'I need to say something. I don't know why? He's a pirate after all, but...' "Wait up everyone!" Enma stood up and protested for Tsuna.

The pirate and marine shared eye contact that sealed their fate.

Enma revealed the betrayal of Mochida to the remaining Marines. They in turned gasped, glanced at eachother... and threw up their weapons in cheer. He was a horrible leader who was leading them nowhere.

It was a grand banquet as they traveled to the closest Island. Tsuna was given refuge, but would be on his own upon docking.

Enma was standing infront of the destroyed railing Mochida fell off from. These were the first real steps into becoming a great Marine.

Tsuna slapped his back in cheer. "Hey you're the guy who helped me."

Enma nodded and introduced himself. Tsuna replied the same.

And they had a nostalgic conversation. Enma told Tsuna of his dream of being an admiral. Tsuna told Enma his of being the pirate king. They would be sworen friends and enemies to the bitter end.

"Who was that Yamamoto guy you mentioned? An assassin? That would be a great first mate!"

 **To be continued**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review or something?**


End file.
